


finally found (my perfect love)

by jenhyung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenhyung/pseuds/jenhyung
Summary: A day in the park. - Yuta/Jaehyun





	finally found (my perfect love)

**Author's Note:**

> (not beta-ed)

When Jaehyun suggested they spend the Sunday afternoon in the nearby park, Yuta’s first reaction was _absolutely not_.

They’d flown hours to spend two precious weeks together, celebrating the fact that they both survived their wedding service and reception (complete with a seven-course meal, an open bar that costed way too much money, and a local band that did a good rendition of _Iris_ by The Goo Goo Dolls for their first dance) – Yuta did not want to waste a day of their honeymoon lying on grass and eating cheese out of tinfoil.

But now that the sun is warming his cheeks and his arms and his thighs and his chest (if that were even possible), Yuta reconsiders his decision. He feels his body relax into the grass, slowly succumbing to the idea that it might not have been such a terrible suggestion after all.

All the while, Jaehyun toys with Yuta’s left hand, twisting the gold wedding band between his thumb and pointer finger. He slides it to the tip of Yuta’s ring finger, then pushes it back down gently, as if he’s helping Yuta put the ring on over and over.

‘Hey.’

Yuta cracks one eye open, regretting it when he’s met with the bright glare of the summer sun, ‘Hm?’

‘Are you happy?’

Yuta closes his eyes. Trust Jung Jaehyun to be worried about things like these on their _honeymoon_ , of all days. He clears his throat, feeling Jaehyun freeze over his consideration. It’s almost painfully easy, playing around with Jaehyun. Youngho always compares it to taking a pacifier from a baby.

‘I’m just thinking about our wedding in Japan.’

Because, of course, they _have_ to have one in Japan too. Yuta’s mother was adamant, and Jaehyun was too excited at the idea of visiting Yuta’s hometown to understand how much stress it was going to cost them (both financially and psychologically).

Jaehyun goes back to playing with the wedding band, ‘Are you worried?’

Yuta lets out a short exhale, ‘About standing up in front of a bunch of people I haven’t seen in ten years and confessing my undying love for a boy they’ve never met? Not really.’

‘ _Undying love_?’

Yuta rolls on his side, corner of his mouth pulling up into a lopsided smile, ‘That’s the bit that got your attention?’

Jaehyun laces their fingers together, palm to palm. ‘Is it embarrassing if I said yes?’

Yuta grins, ‘Not at all.’

Jaehyun brings their hands up to his lips, kissing the back of Yuta’s hand chastely, ‘Are you really worried?’

Yuta sighs, ‘No.’ Jaehyun’s brows pinch together, ‘Maybe a little? But not about marrying you – again.’ Jaehyun waits for him to go on, ‘Just about – seeing everyone again, I guess.’

‘Are you worried about what they might think?’

‘Well, no.’ Yuta hums, ‘I don’t really care what people are going to say.’ The warmth from the sun is infectious, bleeding sweetness into Yuta’s lungs, ‘I just care about getting married to you.’

'So... you're not actually worried about anything.'

Yuta grins, watching Jaehyun's concerned expression fade away, 'Of course not. I'm marrying  _you_ , Jaehyun, I'm happy. The happiest I've ever been.' He can't stop the words from tumbling from his lips, honeyed and sickly sweet, 'I love you, Jaehyun. You make me happy.' 

Jaehyun’s smile is blinding. Yuta thinks he’s about to lean in for a kiss – or maybe Yuta just wanted to be kissed – but Jaehyun is busy maneuvering them around instead, situating Yuta atop his chest.

Any other day, Yuta would’ve been gladly rested in this position, cushioned by Jaehyun, but he _knows_ that cheeky glint in Jaehyun’s eyes. Without missing a beat, he asks, ‘What are you doing?’

‘Hold on to me.’

Yuta has no reason to say _no_ , so he does, grabbing onto Jaehyun’s right hand with his left. The wedding band glows brighter against Jaehyun’s pale skin, and Yuta’s heart thuds heavily in his chest when he remembers the engraving on the inside of the ring; their initials, a tiny heart, and the date of when they first met on campus (Yuta was Jaehyun’s residence advisor and Jaehyun’s roommate had a penchant for playing loud music at two in the morning; it resulted in a lot of complaints and personal visits from Yuta to tell them to _Shut the hell up_.)

‘Seriously,’ Yuta says, moving to kneel when Jaehyun pushes him up. ‘What are you _doing_?’

‘Haven’t you ever done this?’

‘Done what?’

Jaehyun grins, ‘The airplane game. Like, you know – when we were kids?’

Yuta narrows his eyes, ‘Your shoes are dirty and this is a new shirt.’

‘C’mon,’ Jaehyun juts out his lower lip. ‘It’ll be fun!’

‘To have my husband’s feet digging into my torso? Sounds about right,’ Yuta mumbles. But he moves to get on his feet anyway, rolling his eyes at the way Jaehyun radiated joy. Jaehyun’s smile is so dangerously contagious; Yuta doesn’t even realize that he’s smiling now too, ‘I’m warning you – I just had a Big Gulp.’

‘We shared that,’ Jaehyun says dismissively. He plants his feet just above Yuta’s hips, already laughing at the precarious position Yuta’s about to be in, ‘You look like you have zero trust in me!’

Yuta bites on his lip to keep from laughing, ‘I weigh like a thousand pounds, Jaehyun!’

‘You do not!’ Jaehyun furrows his brows in concentration, ‘Trust me – I’ve got you.’

Yuta believes it. Even if the rational part of his brain is screaming at him that two grown men playing in the grass is far too embarrassing for a Sunday afternoon, Yuta doesn’t care. He tightens his grip on Jaehyun’s hands, heart soaring when Jaehyun nods twice, encouraging him to lift his feet off the ground – to rest his weight fully on Jaehyun.

And if there’s one thing Yuta’s absolutely certain of – it’s that Jaehyun is the one person he will trust his whole heart with for the rest of his life.

Jaehyun is steady when Yuta first leans forward, and for those five seconds, they dissolve into a fit of laughter. Yuta yelps when he sees Jaehyun struggling to breathe through his giggles, hands and legs wobbling under him as they try to find the perfect balance between them.

‘Wait – wait!’

Yuta lets out an embarrassingly loud laugh – they’ve already come so far; a snort isn’t going to hurt – yelling at Jaehyun to _stop laughing._ Jaehyun doesn’t, getting progressively unsteady under Yuta’s grasp, yelling back for Yuta to _just trust me!_ Their screaming battle reverberates against the trees, scaring pigeons away, but Yuta doesn’t care – he can’t find it in him to when all he can look at is Jaehyun’s smile and how lucky he is to be able to wake to it every day, for the rest of his life.

 _Mine_.

‘Jaehyun – I – woah!’

He doesn’t know whose arms buckle first, but Yuta finds himself falling face first towards Jaehyun, his forehead bumping painfully into Jaehyun’s shoulder.

‘ _Ow_ ,’ he groans, the rush of joy leaving his body the moment his mind registers the pain in his arms and legs. The joy returns, however, when Jaehyun curls an arm around Yuta’s shoulder to flip them over, pinning Yuta to the ground, ‘Jae –’

And Jaehyun kisses him, open-mouthed and unbelievably sweet, despite how harshly their teeth clash together. He’s smiling into the kiss, grinning almost Cheshire-like, and Yuta does all he can to kiss back. He grabs blindly for Jaehyun’s arm, left hand moving up to Jaehyun’s cheek, steadying him.

‘– love you,’ Jaehyun whispers through fervent kisses, moving down Yuta’s jaw and neck. His excitement is so raw, it’s almost tangible in Yuta’s hands, against Yuta’s skin, ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too,’ Yuta laughs, the burst of joy in his chest too bright to keep contained. ‘I love you, sweets.’

Jaehyun moves too fast for Yuta sometimes, hands in a flurry as he tries to touch Yuta all over – his cheek, his shoulder, over his jacket, his shirt, the band of his jeans – just trying to _feel_ Yuta under him. And Yuta loved it, tangling a hand into Jaehyun’s hair and stroking softly, letting Jaehyun do as he pleased, enjoying the feeling of Jaehyun’s palm against his torso. His wedding band gleams under the sunlight as he pulls softly on Jaehyun’s hair, fueling a surge of pure happiness through him.

‘I love you,’ Jaehyun mumbles, slowly relaxing against Yuta. He buries his face into Yuta’s neck and shoulder, lips moving against the stretch of sensitive skin, ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too,’ Yuta hums. He feels Jaehyun’s heart beat against his; and to this day, it still makes him blush. ‘I love you,’ he adds, ‘which is why I married you, really.’

‘Love me forever,’ Jaehyun whispers, hooking a leg with Yuta’s, lying flush, shoulder to hips.

‘Forever,’ Yuta promises, grinning when he feels Jaehyun breathe against him. ‘I’ll love you forever.’

‘I love you.’ He kisses just under Yuta’s ear, thrumming with exhilaration, ‘I can’t wait to marry you again.’

Yuta laughs, hugging Jaehyun close, ‘I can’t wait to marry you too.’

If he could, he’d marry Jaehyun every day. For times like these, smiles like these, memories he’ll carry with him, greedy for all of Jaehyun, greedy for more than forever with Jaehyun.

 

Yuta thinks that forever might not even be enough for him to show Jaehyun just how much he loved him. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if i thought my previous work was rushed, this was written in half the time so we're breaking records here ;-;;; i am a *bot* after all ;; thank you for everyone that tagged/sent me those yuta/jaehyun previews - this was fueled by that and that only ;;
> 
> title inspiration, '[you rock my world](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4tpuu-Up90)' - michael jackson


End file.
